The Wolf and The Lamb
by PL123
Summary: Edward and the Cullens are moving to the little small town of Forks. Edward soon meets Jacob and neither of them can deny the underlying chemistry between them. But will outside forces get in the way or will their love trump all? Edward/Jacob M/M Slash. The Cullens are human but wolf pack still exist.
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf and the Lamb

Summary: Edward and the Cullens are moving to the little small town of Forks. Edward soon meets Jacob and neither of them can deny the underlying chemistry between them. But will outside forces get in the way or will their love trump all? Edward/Jacob M/M Slash. The Cullens are human but wolf pack still exist.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own twilight or any of the lovely characters.

Chapter 1: The Move

Edward POV

Forks, Washington. A tiny, wet and rain town in a cold, cloudy state. I don't understand why Carlisle, my father, and Esme, my mother insisted we move here. I understand that Carlisle accepted a job there but my father is a great doctor and of all the places he chooses to settle down, it's a small rainy, yucky town.

I'd finally finished packing my last box, and took one last look around my old room. I'd live here since I was a kid and it was extremely difficult knowing this would be the last time I would see this room or this house.

Sighing sadly, I picked up my last box filled with my favorite books and headed downstairs.

My sister Alice greeted with a sad smile.

"How you doing, Lamb?" She asked referring to me by the nickname I had been given since a kid.

"I'm alright, I guess. I'll obviously miss this place but hopefully I'll adjust well to Forks," I said thought really I doubted I would.

"Forks will be good for us. Now c'mon. Everyone else is already in the cars," she said dragging me toward the cars.

I went with her reluctantly, casting one last look at my old house before hopping in the car with my other siblings.

"Lamb, you ready to go?" My older, brother Emmett asked.

"Yep," I replied before taking out one of my books in the box I had brought.

Emmett started the car and I started reading my book knowing this was going to be a long drive to Forks.

"Hey, hey, Lamb, wake up," I heard. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around in a daze.

"Did I fall asleep ?" I asked yawning. Well obviously, dumbass.

"Yeah, you were knocked out for a couple hours. I wanted to pull some pranks on you like the whip cream on nose but a certain little pixie is quite aggressive," Emmett said giving Alice a pointed look. Alice just smiled innocently.

"Well I just didn't want little Eddie here waking up with whip cream on his nose and didn't want to find out what would happen to you if Esme found out," Alice said and Emmett immediately.

"We're almost there," My other brother Jasper said.

"How much longer?" I asked. My legs were seriously getting cramped and I desperately wanted to go for a walk.

"Just five to ten minutes," My sister Rosalie responded.

Ok good, I thought. Not too much further now.

About five minutes later we arrived at a big house on the outskirts of town. The house had big glass windows and looked to be two or three stories high.

I quickly hopped out of he car and joined my parents.

"Ok, so the moving truck should be here in a couple of hours so you can go pick out your rooms and put anything you brought my hand in your room," Carlisle said.

"Alright," my siblings said and went into the house, Esme following them into the house. But I waited behind and Carlisle gave me a questioning look.

"Hey, Carlisle, can I go for a walk?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Sight

Edward POV

"A walk? By yourself? Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I promise I'll be back soon and I won't go to far," I pleaded giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, fine," he sighed and gave in.

I gave him a quick hug and started walking down the rode in hopes that I would fine something interesting in this littlet town.

I'd been walking for 40 minutes and I was somewhere in the woods.

I knew how to get back to the road but I still wanted to explore deeper before going back. I had already seen some deer which I thought was pretty amazing.

Suddenly, I came upon a pond. It was a small pond about the size of a swimming pool. But it wasn't the pond that caught my eye, it was the beautiful boy that was skipping rocks in the pond.

He was absolutely fucking gorgeous. He was tall much taller than me. He had tan, caramel skin and what looked to be extremely large biceps that flexed ever time he tosses a stone. He had long black hair that I just wanted to run my hands through.

He was stunning.

I'd know I was gay for a while now, well actually since I developed my first crush on a guy in the 5th grade.

But I'd only had a couple of boyfriend and only one serious one. But that asshole cheated on me but I'd father not think about that.

I focused my attention at the gorgeous specimen just a few feet away from me. I worked up the courage and decided to go talk to him.

I walked to him and came up from behind wanting him to turn around so I could see his face.

"Hi," I said once I was close enough for him to hear. He jumped like I scared him before turning around. His dark brown eyes caught mine as he stared at me. "I'm Edward. I just moved to Forks."

He stared at me for another moment before speaking up.

"Hey, I'm um I'm Jacob," He managed to get out and fuck his voice was deep and perfect.

"Do you mind me asking why you are skipping rock in the middle of the forest?" I asked, hoping not to sound judgmental or anything. I was genuinely curious.

Luckily he didn't look offended. "I was having some troubles with my dad and just wanted to take a real for a while," he said. Yeah, I know exactly what that's like.

"Yeah, I know what that's like. You look like you could use some company," I said. "But if you want to be alone I get that too," I backtracked not wanting him to feel pressured or him thinking I'm being pushing.

"Actually I could use some company," he grinned. He went over and picked up a rock. "Have you ever skipped a rock before?"

"Yeah my dad, Carlisle, and my siblings and I used to do this a lot when we were younger but I haven't done it in a few years so I may be rusty," I said when he handed me a rock.

I walked up to the pond and flicked my wrist and threw the rock. It skipped four times before sinking inter water.

"Not bad," Jacob said coming up behind me.

"Thanks," I said as I felt myself blush. Everything about Jacob made me feel flustered.

"Let me show you how you can improve it,"He said grabbing my wrist from behind and I felt a jolt of electricity go through me and I let out a small gasp. Jacob must have felt it to because he lowered his head.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, it's fine. Continue," I said quickly.

"So basically, you just add a but more flick of the wrist," he said moving my hand in the motion. I could feel his warm body heat radiating off him. It was extremely comforting.

I tried his advice and made the stone skip six times.

"Thanks," I grinned.

We then spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other. I learned about his father Billy and his two sisters Rachel and Rebecca. I learned he loved to work on motorbikes and had his own shop. He also told me he lived on the Reservation which I thought was extremely cool.

I also told him about my life. I told him about how Carlisle and Esme adopted me when my mom died. I told him about Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper, as well. I told him my likes and dislikes. He listened and didn't interrupt.

When I finally finished talking I looked down at me watch and realized I'd been gone for three hours. Carlisle was gonna flip his shit.

"Jacob, my dad is probably wondering where I am? So I'm afraid I have to go now," I said sadly. Honestly I had more fun talking to Jacob that I have had it a while.

"Ok, I understand," he answered and he looked sad too. Did he actually enjoy talking to me? I honestly thought I was probably boring him.

"We'll talk soon," I promised before waving goodbye and started making my way back to the road.

Maybe this move won't be so bad, I thought as I made my way back home.

Author's note: so I'm thinking maybe next chapter will be from Jacob's POV. But if you are actually enjoying this then please review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wolf and the Lamb

Chapter 3: Mate

Jacob POV

Edward was absolutely fucking beautiful. I knew from the moment I saw him that he was my mate. When he spoke his voice was soft but sweet. His innocent bright green eyes made him so beautiful.

Before I met him, I was upset with my father because he told me I couldn't become Alpha of the pack if I hadn't imprinted and found my mate. I had been searching for years to find my mate and thought I never would.

But my wolf and I were sure if one thing after today. Edward was my mate.

I phased and ran back to the reservation in almost a dream like state. I felt like a little girl in high school that had her first crush.

I eventually made my way back to the reservation. I phased back, and quickly went in search for my father. I walked into the my house and my father was in the living room drinking beer and watching a basketball game.

"Hi, dad," I said coming up behind him.

"Hi, son," he said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Dad, I imprinted," I said and his eyes shot to mine.

"Are you sure, son? Because if you did this is a big deal." He said looking me directly in the eye.

"Yes, Dad I'm sure. His name is Edward. He's perfect," I told my dad and he just nodded. He knew I was gay and so did the rest of the pack, so no one would be surprised that my would be a male.

"Okay, son. I'm glad you've found someone. Well have an official ceremony soon and your mate should be there. The sooner, the better," my dad said. I instantly got worried.

"Dad I just met him, we haven't even gone on a date yet. I can't just say Hey I'm a wolf and in order for me to become Alpha of my pack, you need to come to a mating ceremony."

"Look, Jacob I'm not trying to rush you but the pack needs an official Alpha," he said and I had to agree.

"Ok, dad I'll work on it," I'll told him before walking up to my room.

I had no idea how, but I knew Edward would be mine.

Edward POV

It is pathetic that I already miss Jacob?

He probably hasn't given me a single thought and here I am pathetically pining over him.

I make my way into the house, and I was immediately bombarded by Alice.

"Hi Lamb, how was your walk?" Alice said excitedly giving me a knowing look. Damn it, Alice was always extremely insightful.

"It was fine," I said pushing past her but she was right on my heels.

"So, you didn't see anything interesting or meet anyone new?" She asked grinning at me. I glared at her and she just giggled.

"No, now can I please go upstairs and take a nap. I'm exhausted," I pleaded hoping she would quit grilling me. I'm not even sure what I would tell her if I wanted too. I couldn't just say Oh yeah, I met the most gorgeous man on the planet and I'm pretty sure he's the love of life. That sounded a bit extreme.

"Fine, but I will get the truth out of you Edward," she said looking me directly in the eye before skipping off like nothing Alice.

I sighed and quickly went up to my room. I closed the door and lied down on my bed. Though I just met Jacob he still consumed my thoughts, and as my eyes started too close and I felt myself drift away, he soon consumed my dreams.

 _I felt strong warm arms wrap around my waist. I snuggled into the warm body before sighing happily._

 _"Edward," I felt a voice whisper. I turned in the warm arms and cane face to face with Jacob._

 _I opened my mouth to speak to him, but before I could get a word out he placed his lips on mine. Hs lips so soft and I immediately kissed. I brought my arms to go around his neck as I deepened the kiss. His hand now gripped my thighs. He broke the kiss and started kissing my neck._

 _"Jump," he whispered in my ear and I complied wrapping my legs around his waist. He reconnected the kiss as he carried me to the bedroom._

 _He laid me on the bed gently before climbing on top of me. I moaned gently as he sucked love bites on my neck._

 _"Jacob, more," I pleaded. His hand then came to the top of my pants._

"Lamb, wake up!" I heard a voice yell. My eyes flew open to see Alice standing over.

"I just wanted to tell you dinner is ready," Alice said. "But do you want to tell me who Jacob is? You kept whispering his name in your sleep."

I groaned and put my head in a pillow.

Jacob, what are you doing to me?

A/N: It's been a while. Thank you to those who gave revied my story. I greatly appreciate it. If you like it continue to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Home

Edward POV

I went downstairs for dinner, hoping my father wouldn't ask me to many questions about my walk.

Carlisle could be overprotective from time to time and always like to ask too many questions.

I see that my whole family is already at the table so I quickly take a seat next to Alice.

Esme served dinner, and the second I took my first bite of the delicious looking chicken Esme made, Carlisle opened his mouth.

"So Edward, what took you so long on your walk? I was worried when you didn't come back after 30 minutes," He said giving me an accusing look. I suppressed a sigh, knowing this was coming.

"Well, I-" I started but was interrupted by Alice.

"Yes, Edward, did you happen to meet anybody on this walk?" Alice asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I glared at her and kicked her under the table. She responded by kicking me hard with her heels and I held back a whimper. My sister can be evil.

"No, I didn't meet anybody," I lied. "I just found this cute little pond that I stayed at for a while. And I came home perfectly okay," I stated starting to get a bit frustrated that they kept pestering me. I think started to see it too because she said,

"Carlisle, leave the poor boy alone."

Carlisle grumbled but changed the subject. Carlisle sometimes could get overprotective, but I guess he has a reason to after what happened with Blake.

Blake was my long time boyfriend and I thought I loved him. My family loved him. I was so blinded by love that I gave my virginity to him. A week later, I caught him fucking some whore into his mattress. He was basically saying hey, I enjoyed fucking you, but I think I'll fuck somebody else now.

I was devastated for weeks. I didn't eat, drink, or sleep and the only I think I did was cry. My family got extremely worried about me, but eventually with the love and support of my family, I got over that asshole Blake.

Carlisle became extremely protective after that making sure that ever boy I went out with had no intention of hurting. I haven't been with since Blake.

But I could see myself being with happy with Jacob. I could never see Jacob hurting me. I could see myself touching Jacob and letting Jacob touch me.

With that thought I couldn't help but blush as I continued to eat my food.

~Time Skip~

It had been a week since I had seen Jacob at the little pond.

I had already started school which was alright.

I met a couple nice people that I could see myself hanging out with.

There was Angela and her boyfriend Ben, and they were both super nice. They welcomed me the first day and I've bee sitting with them at lunch ever since.

There was Jessica and her boyfriend Mike, and they were alright. Mike seemed like kind of an ass and Jessica seemed like a bitch but they sat with Angela and Ben so I guess I had to get used to them.

Lastly, there was Bella. Bella is a shy sweet girl, and I think she has a small crush on me. I haven't told anyone here yet that I was gay, but I figured I'll have to tell her eventually.

I was back at the small pond skipping rocks. I had come back everyday hoping I would see Jacob. And I would leave everyday a bit disappointed. But on the bright side I could not make a rock skip eight times before it went under the water.

"Hey, you're getting better at that," a familiar voice said and I quickly turned. There Jacob was and god did he look good. He was wearing tight jeans and a tight fitted t-shirt that made his biceps look yummy.

"Thanks," I said blushing at my own thoughts. "How have you been?"

"Good, sorry I haven't been back here in a week I was busy doing stuff with my dad and I wasn't sure you would be here. I took a chance coming today, because though I didn't know if you would be here I still wanted to see you," he said and stared at me with such intensity. I blushed under his gaze.

"Well I'm glad you came," I told him and he grinned.

"I found this place, a few weeks ago that I really want to show. It's just up this way," he said, taking my hand and leading me away from the pond. His hand was so warm and fit perfectly in mine.

I let him lead me to a little meadow in the middle of the forest. God, it was beautiful. It was perfectly circular and had the prettiest flowers growing in it.

The sun light hit the meadow perfectly. The sounds of the birds chirping were amazing.

"Wow, Jacob this place is beautiful," I whispered.

"No, you are," he whispered back and I felt myself blush. Gosh, I could not stop blushing around Jacob.

I turned to face Jacob to see he was staring at me with that look. The look that I was the only person in the word. That look made me feel so special.

Jacob closed the distance between us, and tilted my chin up.

"Edward, can I kiss you?" He asked and I felt myself nod.

He brought his lips gently to mine and I immediately kissed back. His lips were so soft against mine. I never want to stop kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I weaved my hands through his silky hair.

Jacob asked for permission which I gave him and his tongue explored my mouth. God, kissing Jacob was so much better than kissing Blake. Jacob made me feel special, and loved.

Kissing Jacob and just being with Jacob felt like home. Being with him was all that I needed.

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. Please review and I wil continue to update!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kisses

Edward POV

Jacob and I had been dating for two weeks, and I can honestly say that it was the best two weeks of me life.

Jacob treated me like a prince and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. He listened to me, took me on dates, and made me feel important. And I loved that about him.

I haven't told my family that I was dating him, because I knew how they would react. They would get overprotective and Carlisle would forbid to not see him anymore and I couldn't handle not seeing Jacob anymore.

I tiptoed through the house, trying to be as quiet as I could. I had snuck out of the house after dark to see Jacob.

It was hard to get passed Carlisle, but I waited until the whole house was asleep then I slipped out the window.

I made my way across the living room and almost reached the stairs before a light was turned on.

"Shit," I whispered and turned to face a very angry Carlisle.

"Where were you?" He seethed. I'd never seen Carlisle this angry.

"Carlisle listen-"

"No, you listen Edward. I was worried sick. I had no idea where you were or what you were-" he stopped mid sentence. "What is that on your neck?"

I looked at my neck and gasped. I forgot that Jacob had left a hickey and I forgot to cover it up.

"Edward, who were you with? And what were you doing with him? And I want the truth," he demanded. I sighed. There was no point in lying to him. I'd only be digging my grave deeper.

"I was out with my boyfriend, Jacob," I whispered. "Look Carlisle, I know you're probably really upset but Jacob makes me happy, and I'm not going to stop seeing him."

"How long have you been seeing him?" He asked calmly.

"Two weeks," I said softly.

"Really Edward? You know I have to approve any boy you start dating. And now you're sneaking out late to meet him? And you come home with a hickey on your neck? I already don't like this boy," he stated. I didn't like the fact that Carlisle didn't even know Jacob and he was already judging him.

"I only snuck out because this was the only time Jacob could see me. He works a lot, and does things with his dad. I wanted to tell you about Jacob but I knew you would act this way," I told him honestly.

"Edward, it is my job to protect you, especially after what Blake did to you." I flinched as he mentioned Blake. "And to see that you're sneaking our after dark is completely unacceptable."

"Sorry, Carlisle," I muttered.

"Edward I trust you, but I can't risk you getting hurt again. So you're grounded until I say you're not anymore. And under no circumstances will you continue to see this boy," he said firmly.

I wanted to protest but the look on his face told me there was no room left for argument.

I just nodded my head and made my way to my room.

I held back my tears as I flopped down on my bed. It was completely unfair that Carlisle was punishing me. And Jacob. It's not our fault that Jacob has been extremely busy.

 _~Earlier that night~_

 _I was meeting with Jacob at our meadow, because he was crazy busy and could only sneak sway for a short while._

 _I know I was risking getting caught by Carlisle but I'm hoping he'll still be asleep when I get back home._

 _I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my waist, as I was lifted in the air gently. I giggled and turned to face Jacob._

 _"Hi, I missed you," I giggled. He smiled and set me down._

 _"I missed you too, baby," he said giving me a quick kiss. I frowned thinking it was too short. He chuckled at my reaction._

 _I brought my lips to his and gave him a passionate kiss. Kissing Jacob had become my favorite thing in the world. Jacob kissed me back with just as much passion._

 _I wasn't sure how long we had been making out but soon I was against a tree with my legs wrapped around Jacob._

 _Jacob began kissing my neck, which made me whine._

 _He sucked on my neck, and all I could think about how I wanted more._

 _"Jake," I whined. He sucked a hickey on my neck and I moaned loudly._

 _"Mine," he growled. I didn't know Jacob was so possessive but it was hot. I then remembered that Carlisle could see this in the morning._

 _"Wait, Jake," I stopped him. "I don't want Carlisle to see or he will kill," Jacob groaned and pulled away._

 _"Fine," he grumbled pouting._

 _"Hey, I just meant you should stop kissing my neck. My lips are still open for plenty of kisses," I giggled pulling him in for another kiss._

 _~End of Flashback~_

I wasn't expecting Carlisle to be awake yet so I hadn't bothered covering my hickey up.

Now I'm grounded for basically eternity and now I'm not sure when I would see Jacob again.

Just then my phone buzzed and I smiled seeing I had a text from Jacob.

A/N: Jacob in bold. Edward in Italics

 **Hey, how did it go? Not in to much trouble I hope. XxJ**

 _Unfortunately, Carlisle caught me and grounded me for eternity. XxE_

 **Sorry, babe :( XxJ**

 _It's not your fault, I was just happy I got to see you. XxE_

 **Me too babe, Btw there is something I want to show you tomorrow. XxJ**

 _Sure. Pick me up after school and I'll think of something to tell Carlisle. XxE_

 **Thanks, babe. I'll let you sleep now. Sweet Dreams. Xx**

With Jacob on my mind, I smiled to myself and let myself fall asleep.

A/N: This chapter came more quickly and I'll try to start a regular updating schedule. Next chapter Jacob tells Edward his secret. Please continue to review. Would love to know your thoughts on if I should do M-Preg in this story?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shifter

Edward POV

The next day, at school I was absolutely worthless wondering what Jacob had to tell me. I couldn't focus in any of my classes thinking it was something really horrible. What if he was dying or what if he has to leave and I never get to see him again. So many thoughts were rushing through my head that it was hard to focus on anything.

"Hey, Edward are you okay? You've been distracted all day," Alice asked me in the. cafeteria at lunch.

"I'm fine, I just have a lot of homework I need to get done this afternoon," I lied. If I even attempted to tell Alice anything it would just lead to her asking a million more questions.

"Edward I'm not stupid, I know this is about Jacob," she said and I held back a groan. Great, it's good to know Carlisle told everyone about Jacob. "Why did you try to keep him a secret?"

"Because I know how Carlisle is. He gets super overprotective and so do Jasper and Emmett. I just don't want to be treated like a child and Jacob isn't Blake. He isn't going to hurt me." I tried to explain.

"I understand that but you could have at least told me, I am your favorite sibling right?" She giggled.

"Sure, Alice, sure," I said to appease her. Just then the rest of my siblings came and sat down at the lunch table.

"So Eddie I hear you have a secret boyfriend," Emmett said and plopped his tray down on the table. I let out a groan and silently cursed Carlisle. "When do we get to meet the lucky devil?"

"Never," I glared. "I know how you and Jasper when I am even slightly interested in a boy.

"What? We just want to make sure this Jacob is good enough for you?" Jasper pointed out.

"I'm not a little kid,"I grumbled.

"You sure pout like one," Emmett chuckled.

"Guys lay off him. Carlisle already basically banned Edward from seeing him anyway so no need to give him a hard time," Rosalie spoke up.

"Thank, Rose." I gave her a grateful smile. "That reminds me, I need you guys to help me lie to Carlisle. I want to see Jacob after school and I just need you guys to tell Carlisle I'm staying back after school for a SAT Prep session."

"You want us to lie to Carlisle? If he finds out we're lying, we're all going down." Jasper said skeptically.

"Pretty, please?" I pleaded give them my best puppy dog eyes. They all groaned but nodded. I grinned victoriously. Those bad boys never failed me.

It was after school and I anxiously waited for Jacob. I really hope that maybe it was good news.

Suddenly Jacob's motorcycle pulled up and there he was. He was wearing dark jeans and a white t-shirt with a black leather Jacket on. He looked incredibly hot.

"Hey, babe, you ready?" He asked coming over to me and taking my hand.

"Yeah, let's go." I told him and I couldn't help but blush as he was staring at me with that look again. That look that made me feel like it was only him and I and nobody else mattered. But I really do need to stop blushing around him.

"But I find your blush so pretty," he chuckled which caused me to blush even more. Did I really say that out loud?

He pulled me onto the bike and I securely wrapped my arms around his waist. He was extremely warm almost hot even but he was extremely comfortable.

As he drove, I love the feeling of the wind in my hair. It almost felt like I was flying and I loved every moment of it.

Soon enough we arrived at our meadow and Jacob sat me down. He looked nervous which in turn made me nervous.

"Edward there's something I've been keeping a secret from you. And I think now is the time that you know."

"Okay," I said cautiously.

"I want to tell you the whole story first. And then I want to know what you think." He stated.

"Tell me."

After hearing it from the beginning my entire body was in shock. He told me everything from the Quileute Legends to the Cold Ones. I didn't know what to think of all this. Jacob was a shifter specifically a wolf? The one thing I was sure about was I had l to see him. To make sure he was telling me the truth.

"Show me." I said after siting a few moments in silence.

He nodded and stood up taking a few steps back.

"You might one to look away though. I need to take off my clothes that way they don't shred when I phase."

I blushed and covered my eyes with my hand. I heard him take off all his clothes but I resisted taking a little peak.

I heard a wooosh sound and I lowered my hand from my eyes. I let out a small gasp.

Not longer was my boyfriend standing in front of my but it was this large beautiful russet colored wolf.

I stood up and made my way over to the wolf. I placed my hand gently on his fur and stroked it softly. His fur was so soft and his eyes were still that same beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Jacob, you're beautiful," I whispered softly looking into those eyes. He gave me a woofy grin and I smiled gently. Suddenly he phased back and I was pressed up against my naked boyfriend. He tiled my head so I was looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you Edward." He said and I felt a burst of joy inside me.

"I love you too, Jacob," I whispered back. He lowered his lips on mine to give me a gentle kiss but I kissed back with much more passion. Everything about Jacob was perfect and I knew I wanted to spend every second of every day with him.

Unknown POV

I watched from the outskirts of the meadow as the beautiful boy made out with the wolf.

That boy is exactly who I've been searching for my entire like. With his vibrant green eyes and sinful red lips. I must make him my mate. Even if that means taking him away from that beast wolf of his.

He deserves so much better than that wolf. He deserves me. He may not know it now but I will make him my mate.

I will make him mine.

A/N: Sorry, for the long wait for the update. Please continue to review.


End file.
